Nico's older brother, well not really
by JasonVonAyperos
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and Nico go on a mission for the gods to collect 4 powerful daggers that once belonged to a powerful demon. As it turns out the demon is a nice guy and Nico gains a new brother. Sorry that's all I can give away now. This is not a perico story, sorry to disappoint. There most likely be Percabeth and the OC flirting with various girls. Working on OC pairing.
1. Nico's new brother

**OK, so I've been a fan of the PJO series for a long time and I can say that I do not own it, but I do own Jason and LODA. It is a book that I am writing and because of my friends brilliant (sarcasm) idea I am writing promotional fanfics for the book. if you would like to read the first chapter I have it posted on Fictionpress under the same username and the name is 'Legion of Dark Angels'. **

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Today would've been a good day if it wasn't the summer solstice, and if I wouldn't of almost died fighting the hydra, and if Annabeth and Nico were there (which they should have), and if we never met the guy in the elevator on the way up to Olympus. Ok nevermind, today totally sucked. Annabeth Nico and I went on a mission to collect four very powerful daggers and bring them up to Olympus on the summer solstice.

"Afternoon," the guy said when he entered the elevator after us. Since the second titan war last summer the gods made the mist work extra hard for when demigods went into the elevator so that only demigods could see us and get in with us, so we assumed he was a demigod. "Hydras nasty little buggers aren't they?" the guy said trying to make conversation with us, he looked no older than sixteen and was wearing an eye patch, a cloak and a suit.

"So are you going up to Olympus too?" I asked him then Annabeth kicked me in the shins, right Percy right, the elevator only has one stop.

"Yeah, I have some business with the gods," he said after I was none mentally kicking myself. I noticed he was wearing a necklace that was a gear with a sword crossing a scythe on it.

"Really we kinda have to go there also for our mission."

"Right, your mission. Four powerful daggers. I heard they belonged to a powerful deity, who wasn't Greek, until he lost them on earth."

"How do you know that?" Before he could answer the elevator reached the 600th floor and we got off.

"You know what, you guys go on ahead. I'm going to take a look around. I haven't been to Olympus in a while, and it seems like they redecorated," he gestured at the pile of debris from the battle, "Oh yeah, before you go. My name is Jason, Jason Von Ayperos. Please tell the gods I'm coming over soon." He then ran off towards the market place.

* * *

"Thank you Perseus Jackson for bringing us these daggers. If the original owner had gotten his hands on these it could spell disaster for all of us gods," Zeus said while he slightly relaxed seeing the daggers here.

"Uhh… Lord Zeus, can I ask who these belonged to?" I asked him then he had a worried expression on his face then pinched the brow of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

"It belonged to a very powerful demon of a different pantheon. He had killed several demigods throughout time. These four daggers are his main weapons that he uses nowadays so when we heard that he lost them we needed to find them immediately. His name is Ayperos, a very powerful prince of Hell." Zeus started to levitate the daggers from my hands until they all shot towards the door.

"Ex-prince actually Zeusie, Seriously don't you guys ever keep up on current events not in your pantheon," a voice said from the door when I turned around I saw Jason from the elevator then he caught the daggers as they flew towards him and put them away in sheaths on his sides. " I can't really blame you after the last great war all the gods kinda stopped interacting with each other. Oh artemis, before I forget Gaap says he'll be in Canada next month and he wants to know if you'd like to go hunting. Back to topic, you all know LODA right, well as of late there have been members of LODA being attacked by godly powers on very important missions around New York so if you could stop doing that then that would be great." He then exhaled and started to catch his breath. He looked over to Artemis and she gave him a smile and a nod, woah woah, double take, Arty smiled at a man.

"Who do you think you are coming here to the home of the gods and making demands!? I should disintegrate you for what you did to Cassius!" Zeus roared at the little teen in front of him.

"Zeusie, Zeusie, Zeusie, didn't your mother ever tell you to not disintegrate people in your own house, it makes for terrible clean up. Wait, no your mother told you to kill your dad. If you want to start a war with me just remember the consequences and who is really on your side." After Jason finished he then kneeled down in front of Zeus. "If I was still that blood crazed demon that I was I would kill you on the spot, and you know I would, but I've spent 16 years as a human with no memory of being a demon and I kept my human part of me. I am going to ask you not as Ayperos but as Jason Drake, a high school human student to please stop the attacks on my allies. I will do any task you ask for, within reason. I am on summer vacation just so you know."

Zeus was in shock at this sudden sign of respect, hell everyone was. Jason just stayed there kneeling until Zeus spoke, "Get up boy. Ok, normally our laws would say that we were supposed to kill demons when we saw them, but you guys did get rid of a great evil. I also understand that LODA is a peaceful organization and has taken up base in New York, so I have a deal. You stay in camp Half-Blood for 4 weeks to experience the life of a demigod. You don't get to use your four daggers unless it is an emergency and your weapon 'Angel's Bane' can only change into one weapon, plus you cannot show any demonic powers. You will go by your persona 'Jason Drake' and considering your talents you would best fit in either the Ares cabin or Hades, whichever you pick. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal?"

"Then you will have to swear upon the river Styx."

"Fine, fine, fine. I swear on the river Styx to go along with the terms and conditions laid out by Zeus, The Greek God of the Skies."

"Jeez, formal much," Nico mumbled to me and Annabeth.

"Excuse me for practically begging for my comrades' lives," Jason practically growled then he smirked, "Oh, Zeus. I think it would probably be best if I joined the Hades cabin, considering my various ties to death." Somehow Jason appeared next to Nico then put his hand on Nico's head, "Also I've always wanted a little brother, well one that I could actually interact with."

And that was how Nico got an older brother for being rude.

* * *

**Well how was that. Please note: I am writing a book and fanfictions so I won't get enough time to update on a regular basis.**

**Likes and reviews are appreciated so yeah, i'd appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading. Goodbye.**


	2. Let the games begin

**Hey, I'm back with the next installment of 'Nico's older yada yada yada you already know the name since you picked this to read. I don't own PJO but I do own Jason and LODA. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jason's pov

"Sooo… Theseus," I said to the Percy kid trying to break the silence in my car as we drove back to camp, "he was a cool guy. I met him once. He seemed like a good guy. Killed a minotaur, I even gave him a bit of advice that I taught the Spaniards on how to kill a bull. Oh, but I heard you killed the minotaur, twice. Good work."

"It was actually easy the second time," Percy replied, "It probably would've been harder if I didn't have the Achilles Curse."

"Oh, right, Achilles. He and I trained together for a few weeks before the second war, in exchange for information."

"Information on what?" the blonde girl Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well that would be simple. He wanted to know how he died, so I showed him. I probably forgot to mention this, I am an ancient deity, long story short, I already know the weaknesses of you three," this made all of them reach for their weapons, "but if I really wanted to kill you guys, you'd be dead." I then looked at Nico in the rearview mirror. "So what exactly does a son of Hades act like, do i have to be all emo gothic like or can I act however I want?"

"You can act however you want, I don't care, but people will believe you're a son of Zeus with you blue eye." Nico then turned to look out of the window.

"Awww, but I like my blue eyes," I said then snapped my fingers to turn my eye color to match Nico's dark ones, "better."

"How did you do that!?" Annabeth asked me looking shocked.

"Since I am an ancient deity I think I have enough magic power to change my appearance, hell I could be a girl," I then snapped my fingers and well, turned into a girl. I didn't go to extravagant if I do say so myself. My hair went a little past my shoulders, my suit changed to fit my obvious change in my chest. Honestly I don't like it. I snapped my fingers and I changed back into my normal self. "Well Nico, what do you prefer, a brother or a sister?"

He looked quick and almost said 'sis' but then he just said, "Do whatever you want."

"Well anyway, here we are. Half-Blood Hill, the infamous entrance to Camp Half-Blood," I said as I stopped my car.

"How did you get here so fast? We left the Empire State Building ten minutes ago?" Annabeth asked me as we left the car.

"Well I could say I altered your perception of time and I would be exactly right, and considering that this car is a demonic form of transportation I think we can leave it at that." After all three of them left my car I pulled off my cloak and held it in front of my car then my car drove into the cloak not to be seen again safely in a pocket dimension.

"Didn't Zeus say to not use demonic powers?" Percy asked me as I put back on my cloak then have it melt into my clothes.

"Technically that wasn't demonic powers and he said that I couldn't use demonic powers so other powers/magic is fair game." I then started walking up the hill towards the big pine tree. I walked past the dragon and flashed my eyes yellow so he would go back to sleep.

"Percy, Annabeth, Nico, I take it that the quest went well and who is this?" a centaur asked as it walked up to the hill.

"Well Chiron, how should we put this Annabeth?" Percy asked the blonde with a worried look on his face.

"We could just tell him-" Nico was about to finish before receiving glares from Percy and Annabeth. I took this time to sneak next to Nico and then I put my hand on his head making the nicest smile I could.

"Hey, nice to meetcha. My name's Jason Drake, I'm Nico's older half brother," I said then the centaur just froze.

"But… when… prophecy… how?" the centaur replied, it's funny to watch the little woodland creatures fidget.

"Actually I can explain this," I said then I started to move my hands along with my talking, "I am actually from the waaay past before the god's big oath. I worked for a secret organization that dealt with delivering messages over long distances using portals that kinda sends you through time and space, not in the cosmos, we're going with scientific terms here. With the portals there are huge risks like accidentally traveling through time to the future. So here I am."

"But couldn't you just shadow travel?" Chiron asked.

"Actually I never bothered to learn that," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Either way, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Since Percy's request all the gods are getting cabins and we just finished the Hades cabin today so you and your brother can stay for a while. That is if you are willing to stay."

"Actually, I was just goi-" Nico never finished that sentence because I put him into a 'brotherly' headlock and rubbed my knuckles in his temples.

"Sure, we'd love to stay. Right bro?" I asked the suffocating kid in my arm and he nodded. "Good. Percy, lead the way." I then realized that Percy and Annabeth were walking away towards the beach hand in hand. "Ok Chiron lead the wa-" before I could finish darkness covered me and Nico and then we landed in the main room of a cabin.

The place was nice. There was a couple of skulls around, nice dark wood, purple torches (nice touch), separate beds around, a couch and a TV, mini fridge, they really go all out these days. After I looked around I realized I still was choking Nico so I finally let go.

"There we're are the cabin, thank you goodbye," Nico said while heading for the door.

"Hey wait a sec. Can I see your hand?" I asked him and he walked over and stuck out his hand. I quickly pulled a pocket knife from my pocket and cut one of his fingers, I then wiped some blood from his finger and did a quick spell.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked and covered his finger to try and stop the bleeding.

"That my little brother was blood bonding magic, very simple yet powerful. You cannot leave camp until I either leave myself, magic wears off or I die. It wears off in four weeks so yeah, guess who's staying for summer camp?" I said then I heard the dinner alarm being rung so I then left hearing Nico swear in several different languages.

* * *

I left the cabin and there was a group of girls walking my way. 'OK Jason, smile, be nice, maybe they aren't succubi, well maybe not,' I thought to leader seemed to be a big, tall girl with short stringy brown hair, like she got a really bad hair cut, she also had a mean looking sneer.

"Hello, may I help you? I'm kinda heading for dinner so could we make this quick," I told them and tried to walk past but then the leader cut me off.

"Sorry, but we have an initiation for newbies. It doesn't matter who your parent is, you're coming with us," the leader said.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," I said putting my hands in the air until my vision blurred for a second. I saw a black haired boy being pushed into the girl's bathroom stalls by the same big girl. She opened the toilet seat and started to push the kid's head towards the water. "Ha ha, no." I put my arms down and bolted towards the mess hall being quickly followed by the toilet girl and her group.

When I made it to the mess hall I saw there were a large number of tables, some new looking ones which my little 'brother' was sitting at one alone, so I sat down next to him making him scoot away from me while glaring.

"What did I do?" I asked him looking hurt.

"You bound me to the camp with magic. I already tried shadow traveling out of here only to smack my face into the camp borders. Do you know how bad it hurts to be ripped out of shadows and hitting the borders with your face?" he asked me rubbing his nose.

"I wouldn't know that because I can't shadow travel." I then gave him a big smile while scratching the back of my head then grabbed my plate. I then noticed some of the campers going to the big fires and throwing some food into the flames muttering something. "What are they doing?" I asked Nico then Percy walked by.

"Sacrificing food to the gods. They like the smell or something like that," Percy said then walked away so I followed him to the big fire. Percy dropped some grilled fish into the fire and whispered, "For Poseidon." Then he went back to his table.

I dropped some of my burger into the flames and whispered, "For Hades, I hope you won't mind me being you son for a while." I then noticed a girl sitting by the flames with burning eyes, is that- yes it is. I pulled a banana out of my cloak and dropped it into the fire whispering so she could hear me, "For Hestia, remember me, sorry about your throne." She looked away from the fire and gave me a smile. I went and sat down back at the Hades table that was close to the Poseidon table.

"So you gave an offering to Hestia to?" Percy asked me with a smile.

"Yeah," I said, "We met before and since she was a peaceful goddess I didn't kill her so we kinda made a friendship, kinda like Gaap and Artemis, except she isn't the most peaceful."

"Oh yeah. Since Olympus I've been meaning to ask. Who is Gaap and how come he isn't a jakalope by now?"

"Gaap is my brother who is an archer. He and Artemis had this friendship thing going on where he and her went on hunting trips, usually he disguised himself as a hunter so they wouldn't try to kill him. Oh and his most recent name is Nikoli L. Zep. You'll probably meet him."

Just then a man wearing a leopard Hawaiian shirt who looked like he was really hungover stood up at the big table and he started talking. "Quiet down. Now we have a new camper here named uhh… Jesse Draco, yeah. He's a son of Hades. I don't really think there is anything else to say." I chuckled after he said that. "Now since today is friday, everyone go get your gear so you can try to kill each other." After he finished everyone got up and headed for the armory some cheering as they did.

I quickly looked for Percy who found me first. "Since today is friday we get to play capture the flag where like Mr. D. said 'we get to try and kill each other. Come on, lets go get you suited up," he explained and put his hand on my shoulder pushing me towards the armory.

"You really don't have to do that I prefer to fight without armor on that isn't mine," I said making him stop then he shrugged.

"We still need to get you a weapon, so come on then." He again tried pushing me toward the armory.

"I have my own daggers," I said pulling out my four daggers.

"Zeus said you can't use them, so come on."

"Stupid oath, stupid gods, stupid Zeus," I muttered until thunder boomed in the sky. "OH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE CRYBABY!" I shouted upwards making a few people gaze my way then they backed up like they expected me to be struck with Zeus' master bolt, like three feet could help at all.

"Who exactly are you calling a crybaby?" a voice asked from behind me. When I turned around I saw a punk looking girl wearing a hunter's uniform and she had blue streaks in her hair along with assorted bands on her wrists, she had deep blue eyes and I could barely tell but at the ends of her hair there were a few sparks. Definitely a child of Zeus, maybe I won't kill this one.

"Just Zeus," thunder boomed again, "STOP IT!" I shouted at the sky again then turned to look at the demigod. "Name's Jason Drake, son of Hades, Nico's older brother, and recent time jumper." I extended out my hand and she took a little caution in shaking it. "So what brings a huntress here? I thought you guys were in Montana?"

"Thalia Grace. We were until I heard from Artemis that a son of Hades has been found and she told me I was to watch you and make sure you don't make any stupid mistakes, then poof, I traveled here by moonlight powers even though it is daytime."

"So then I guess you're on my team?"

"Team for what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Capture the flag," Percy interrupted, "Originally it was Poseidon, Athena, Ares, and several other cabins vs. Hades, Apollo, Hephaestus, and several other cabins but I think it won't be a problem for you to join his team. Since Jason is already 'ready' can you show him to your team's meeting spot so I don't?" Percy didn't even wait for a reply, he just left me and Thalia out in the open.

"Come on," Thalia said pulling me toward the meeting spot.

* * *

Thalia's pov

Jason seems like an interesting guy, but he doesn't seem like a son of Hades, too happy. Nico doesn't like him from what I can tell because he always scooted away from Jason whenever Jason sat down next to him in the arena where the other cabins on our side met.

"So if we place our flag at the farthest place from the water and Zeus' fist it would be the most logical place for the flag to be is behind the armory a little ways in the woods," Jake Mason the head of the Hephaestus cabin said pointing out the location on the map making everyone nod their heads in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but that is not going to work," Jason said walking down to the map in the center of the arena. "You guys do realize that you're going against the Athena cabin? Now what they are going to do is put their flag out in a clearing with Percy and Clarisse sitting in trees waiting to surprise attack anyone who comes in. Annabeth will be using her invisibility cap to sneak over to that exact spot because it is the most 'ideal' because it wouldn't be a good Idea to put it near water or at a landmark anyone can find, but since Percy is waiting at the clearing with Clarisse we could put it near the water up in a tree probably."

"And how would we get it into the tree?" I asked him skeptically.

"You, you're a daughter of Zeus so you shouldn't have any problem with climbing a tree, but you could have someone else do it. You should also be one of the guards using your bow and have a close range person with you." I actually was impressed, Jason just walked over and commanded the meeting like he already knew what Annabeth's team was doing. "Jake, does the Hephaestus cabin have any automated arrow turret machines?" Jake nodded, "Good, bring as many as you can to the flag area and fill them with blunt arrows and/or joke ones, the Hermes kids can probably help you out with that, the rules are only two guards can guard the flag, nothing about machines. Apollo kids you will take a group of fighter's to distract the enemy team and if you have a chance go for the flag, make sure to take some Hermes kids along. While all that is going on I will go after the flag against Percy and Clarisse, if I look like I'm losing other people need to steal the flag. Am I understood?" Jason asked the group receiving a "HOOAH!" back then everyone left to go and do the things Jason told them to do.

I was about to leave until Jason grabbed my arm, turned me around and said, "I need to ask one more thing of you. Since Annabeth will be invisible can you create rain to make out her invisible form so everyone can see?'

"Yeah," I said back.

"Good, but I need you to make sure it is only in a small area so Annabeth won't see it and plan around it until she's there." He then left to go to the armory to pick up some weapons.

* * *

**So how was that? I stayed up late so my fingers were slipping on my keyboard making me have to go back and fix it.**

**Next chapter will be a good one with plenty of fighting and some strategy plus Annabeth mentally kicking herself.**

**Like review, I'd appreciate it.**

**See ya later. Yes, yes I can see you right now, well not really.**


	3. Well that was fun, not

**Hello again from JasonVonAyperos. This is the new installment of my story. I do not own PJO but I do own Jason and LODA. Fell free to read LODA's first chapter on fictionpress, it is under the same author name. Enjoy the story. -J.V.A.**

* * *

Jason's pov

I walked into the armory and it seemed empty. Well that actually is logical since it is capture the flag. All that is left in here is a celestial bronze pole and some scrap metal, I can work with this. I walked over to one of the forges and started the fire.

Annabeth's pov

Everything is working perfectly. Percy and Clarisse are setting up the ambush in the clearing for intruders. Any archers we have are set up at the border to snipe anyone who comes close. our fighters will distract anyone the other team while I go and steal the flag. Foolproof, after all I planned it.

"Annabeth," Toby, one of my brothers said as he ran up, "Thalia is here."

"She is, is the plan being changed because the hunters are here?" I asked him as I pulled out my pencil and map of camp.

"No, The Hunters aren't here, just her. Some people say she's here to observe the new Hades kid by Artemis' orders." I wouldn't doubt it since he is a demon.

Oh, I didn't think this through. He is some other deity, maybe he can only see other people's deaths like he said he saw Achilles's death. He might be able to see the- nevermind I'm only overthinking this.

"Annabeth?" Toby asked then I noticed that I was lost in thought again.

"Sorry, I need to go," I told him as I stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Thalia is heading towards the forest if you're looking for her."

"Actually I'm looking for Jason. Do you know where he is?"

"He's at the armory probably looking for a weapon," he told me then started to head out the back door.

"Thanks," I said then left the cabin's front door. I followed Toby's information and went into the armory. When I opened I saw Jason putting some metal pole into his vest pocket, what can he hope to accomplish with something so small that it can be put into a pocket.

"Hello," he said to me then snapped his fingers and he was clean. "To what do I owe the pleasure to meet with the enemy team's leader?" He then did a little bow with a smirk on his face.

"I'm just here to ask a question."

"Sorry, I'm not really looking for a relationship now, the last woman who took an interest in me turned out to be a demon assassin trying to kill me before I regained my memories."

"I happen to be dating Percy," I told him, "and that is not why I'm here. I just want to know if you're going to use some cheap demon tricks during the game."

"Rest assured I won't be using demonic powers during this game. Actually I'll be using the opposite of them," he told me calming my brain a little, "Hey I have an idea, let's have a bet. The first team to get the other teams flag wins. Considering you made your teams plans it should be a piece of cake."

"What are the stakes?" I asked him.

"Simple, I win you have to… well I can't think of anything… ummm… you have to go to the Aphrodite cabin for a week to get makeovers, but you have to go along with whatever they say. If you win, I will give you any information about demonic history and/or your fate," he finished then I started to ponder if I should do it.

"Fine," I said then stood up straight looking him in the eye, "I'm a child of Athena, goddess of wisdom, that means I never lose. Bring it." I then left the armory.

Jason's pov

Ok then. I just meant it as a friendly bet but she took it way too serious, she was acting like I was trying to make a deal for her soul. I haven't done that in a long time. I then left the forges toward the flag spot near the water.

When I got there I saw the Stoll twins putting up the flag in the trees and the Hephaestus cabin setting up the turrets and the camo. Thalia was sitting there taking a few practice shots at some trees.

"Hey Thalia," I said walking over to her, "So are you ready for the game."

"I umm… yeah, lets do this," she replied I could hear a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"Don't tell me, you're afraid of hei-"

"What me afraid of heights? Ha ha ha ha. Don't be ridiculous little boy. Come of time to get you to the creek," she said at almost 90 miles per hour and she pushed me toward the creek. Maybe I picked the wrong person for the job.

Annabeth's pov

The horn sounded and everyone charged into the forest while I hid behind a tree with my invisibility cap on. After all the commotion went away from the direction of the armory I left for that general direction. I wonder what I should ask Jason about the demons, or maybe I should ask about my fate, no, knowing the future would probably be a bad idea.

I made it to the area where the flag was supposed to be and there was no flag. What? I planned this out perfectly. How could the flag not be here? Jason probably did something.

Percy's pov

"Hey, seaweed head. I'm bored," Clarisse said as she threw sticks at me from her tree.

"It's seaweed brain, and you'll just have to wait. Just because you were usually a fighter doesn't mean you can't guard the most important thing in this game," I told her from my tree.

"Yeah, but didn't your girlfriend said she'd be back with the flag by now?"

"She did. Maybe they didn't put the flag where she said they would."

"They would've if they didn't follow my orders," a voice said from above us. We looked up to see Jason sitting on a tree bench. He looked different than before. He was wearing a pure white suit, a white cloak, a white eyepatch, even his hair was white, and his eye was a deep red color, it hurt just to look at him. "Honestly you guys are so predictable, I didn't even have to spy on you to know where you were hiding the flag. If anything that Annabeth girl is way too cocky when it comes to strategy. It will be good to take her down a few pegs." He then jumped off the tree and landed onto the ground so lightly I didn't even hear it.

"Enough, I will kick your sorry little butt back to the 1930's," Carisse yelled at him as she jumped down with her spear Maimer and charged at Jason, she's an idiot.

"Fine, I was hoping I could just take the flag and just leave but I guess I'll have to fight with you," Jason sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver pole, wait that isn't right, the pole was a little shorter than him and at the end there was a blade the size of a shortsword. He quickly used the pole part of the spear to knock Maimer to the right and he used the side of the blade to hit the front of Clarisse's armor and using his spear like a lever he threw her into a nearby tree.

"What did you do? Did you kill her?" I asked him frantically as I landed in front of Clarisse to check on her.

"No, I only knocked her out. She may be bleeding internally so," he walked over to her and touched her forehead, "All better. Now she will not die."

"Just what are you?" I asked him as I put Riptide to his throat making him rise up and put his hands in the air while holding the silver spear.

"Well, you already know that I am a demon. That was about a third of the truth. In reality I am a… actually let's make a bet."

"What?" I asked him as I put Riptide closer to his throat.

"A simple fun bet. If you win the bet I tell you what I am, I win you umm… jeez I really cannot think of anything on the fly… god, seriously haven't you ever tried to act cool but then forgot what you were going to say… you have to… oh I know. If I win you have to pick a fight with Thalia," he said pushing the blade away from his throat and backing up from me. "The bet will be whoever wins in the fight wins the bet."

"Fine," I said then went into a fighting stance and so did he.

I attacked first I swung Riptide towards Jason's chest then he blocked it with his spear and hit me in the chest with the end of the pole knocking me back a few feet. As he was about to swing he became unbalanced for a second so I took that opportunity and swung at him and I managed to cut his arm, clean off.

"Damn it, not again," Jason said with a defeated look at the left arm on the ground. Jason put down his spear and pulled a celestial bronze knife from his pocket and went back into a fighting stance. "Well, are we going to do this today or what? It is only a matter of time before your girlfriend finds the flag."

"Are you not phased by the fact I just cut off your arm!?" I asked him gesturing at the arm at the ground. When I looked up I saw that Jason wasn't there. I felt the hilt of Jason's knife on my Achilles's spot and heard Jason talking softly.

"You'd be dead right now if you were fighting against any of my friends. Never under any circumstances divert your attention from the fight at hand," he pushed the hilt harder into the spot, "I know what you are like, a loyal friend who would do anything for his friends, you would literally go through Hell for them. You remind me of myself, but you cannot die or the ones who depend on you would also die. You will perish if you do not learn this lesson, 'You must make sacrifices every once in a while.'" He then hit the spot with the hilt and then everything went black.

Jason's pov

I didn't mean to be mean to the kid but he seriously needed to learn that lesson otherwise his time is going to be cut short.

I heard Clarisse getting up and when I looked over I saw a girl with a dented chestplate and rage in her eyes as she picked up her spear and charged at me. I was about to use my spear to counter the attack but then I realized I left my spear on the ground five feet away, fun. I used my knife in my only hand to knock her spear to the side but she learned her mistake fast. She firmly planted one foot on the ground and changed the direction that the spear was going and thrust the spear so it grazed my right side and I felt a tingling sensation. Ok, not fair she has an electricity enchantment. I need to think of a plan to win this fight fast… I got it.

3rd person pov

Clarisse regained her footing as she prepared her next attack. Meanwhile Jason's eyes were closed and his hair started to return to its normal shade of brown. Clarisse lunged but when she started to move Jason lunged at her with no weapon and not in a defensive stance impaling himself on her spear electrocuting himself at the same time. The spear went straight through him until Jason was right next to her.

Clarisse's eyes showed total shock and disbelief and asked, "Why would you do that?"

"It's very simple," Jason said without his face changing emotion as his clothes absorbed the blood changing to its normal crimson color and his right ring morphed into a pure black knight gauntlet, "So I can do this." He then punched Clarisse's helmet so hard that it dented the front and broke her helmet knocking her out. Jason sighed then said, "I guess I'll have a hole in my chest again for a while." He then pulled out the spear and picked up his as his clothes fixed themselves and his left arm regenerated. He walked over to the flag, grabbed it and started walking toward the creek.

Jason's pov

Down at the creek it was chaos. Apollo kids and Hephaestus kids were fighting against Ares kids and a few other cabins had their own little battles. There were swords clashing and arrows flying in the air. All of that stopped as they saw me holding the flag. I walked over the creek and planted the flag into the ground as it turned black with purple flames surrounding a black greek helmet. Everyone on my side cheered then noticed the pool of blood at my feet and I fell down. Curse this mortal body of mine.

* * *

I woke up with my head resting on a rock and my shirt off. The centaur Chiron was pulling some things out of a first aid kit.

"Chiron, he's awake," I heard Annabeth say to my left.

"Good," he said then turned to me, "Now Jason we are going to have to do some emergency surgery because you somehow were impaled through your whole chest this will hurt a bit," he injected a needle into my arm. "Quick anyone get some ambrosia."

"Wait!" I shouted from my spot then I sat up. "It is nothing, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be just fine. This isn't my first time being impaled." That remark caused everyone to gasp and then they saw my chest healing itself. "My eyepatch has an enchantment that allows me to regenerate lost body parts and or wounds," I started to button up my shirt as the wound closed up, "Anyway, did anyone check on Percy and Clarisse, I kinda beat them both up." I stood up using my spear for support.

"We're right here," Percy said as he put Clarisse on a stretcher, "You really gave us a beating. Where'd you learn to do that."

"That doesn't matter," I stood a little straighter, "Anyway where is Annabeth?" I heard a twig snap away so I lunged over and removed Annabeth's cap. "You lost," I said then she started to make a pouty face, "Aphrodite kids come over here!"

3rd person pov

"Help, is someone out there?" Thalia said as she clung to the tall tree she was place at and then she heard the distant cheering get farther and farther away.

* * *

**How was that? I was bored so I wrote this much. I think next chapter will be about Percy and Annabeth's punishments then after that it will get a little serious in terms of new quest. **

**Any ideas of pairings? Leave idea's in reviews/comments whatever it is called on this website**

**Like/Review they are appreciated.**

**See ya later, oh and you have something in your teeth. No other side... you got it.**


	4. Thalia and I go skydiving

**Hello, JVA here with the 4th chapter of Nico's yada yada yada. I do not own PJO but I do own Jason and LODA.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jason's pov

"So you got impaled and didn't die?" Nico asked me as I walked into the cabin and fell on the couch face forward exhausted.

"Yes," I said muffling my voice with the pillow, "I thought I explained that my eye patch can regenerate lost body parts or wounds."

"I heard you said that but I thought it was just one of your demonic abilities."

"Why do you care?" I asked him lifting my head up so I looked at him sitting on his bed reading a book. "If I recall correctly you refused to even take part in the game."

"You recalled correctly. So what would it take to kill a demon?" he asked.

"Well, if you ever need to kill one I'll tell you." Nico then had a disappointed look on his face. "Did you really think I would tell you how to kill me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever, just go to sleep."

"No complaints here," I replied and fell asleep on the couch almost instantly.

* * *

Saturday is well, peaceful. The cabin was empty so I'm guessing that Nico is sulking somewhere, maybe I should change that, but first Percy and Annabeth.

I left the cabin and saw a few people running around looking for something.

"Hey," I said to one of the Athena kids, Toby, I think it was, "What's going on?"

"Thalia has been missing since last night. Annabeth arranged for several cabins to search for her but we are having no luck."

"Ok Toby, I have a job for you," I said then he focused on me. "I need you to find Annabeth and tell her to head to the Aphrodite cabin. Make sure you tell her I told you to do this." He nodded and ran off toward the Athena cabin.

"There is only one place she would be," I said out loud to myself then headed towards the woods.

I arrived to where our teams flag was hidden and I saw Thalia on top of a tree branch clinging to the tree for dear life.

"Hey Thals, I guess I was right," I yelled up to her. "A child of Zeus afraid of heights, historically not awesome."

"Sh-shut up," she stuttered. "Just get me down."

"Fine," I said then entered the area then an arrow hit me in the shoulder so I jumped to behind the closest boulder. "Hey! I am not the target here!" I shouted to her then I realized she wasn't the one who shot the arrow. The damn automated turrets were still set up and apparently I'm a target. "I don't have time for this."

I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder and pulled out my spear from my pocket making it shine in the light. I quickly jumped out of my cover then four turrets started to shoot arrows continuously at me so I started to spin my spear to knock away the arrows only a few got past the spear only grazing non-vital points. I started to spin the spear in one hand while I used the other to conjure a fireball, thank you Alicia for those spell lessons. I turned slightly so I could throw the fireball at the nearest turret causing it to explode. I charged at the next turret still with my spear spinning and when I got there I slashed it in half making it explode and sending arrows into the gears of another turret causing that to explode sending a gear into my side. The last turret was directly behind me and I heard the click of the firing trigger.

I ran, climbed actually to be more exact. I formed my gauntlets from my rings and used the pointed edges to grip the tree better. "Thalia sorry about this," I said as I climbed even faster that I was at nearly running speeds with the arrows firing even faster behind me. As I got to Thalia's level on the tree I grabbed her arm ripping her from the tree and pulling her with me. I threw her onto my back and she gripped my upper body. Then we left the tree, straight up.

When we started slowing down my cloak morphed into a parachute to descend slower. "Thals, are you ok?" I asked her and received a tighter grip.

"Please don't drop me," she pleaded making sounds that sounded like… sobbing? Isn't she supposed to be part of literally the most feministic group in America and she's crying on my shoulder.

"So, umm… Nice weather we're having," I said to her receiving a little chuckle from her. "What? Seriously if you were to look you'd see the, and I don't say this often, beautiful horizon." It was true. Considering that it was still a little early in the morning the horizon still had shades of red and orange over the shimmering water and clouds by the sun blocking some of the rays making it easier to see.

"Yeah, it is very beautiful," she replied looking up, and then she looked down. "DAMMIT GET US DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She started to yell in my ear and started to jerk all over the place.

"IF YOU WANT ME TO LAND THIS PARACHUTE SAFELY THEN STOP MOVING! YOU DO REALIZE I HAVE ONLY ONE EYE SO MY DEPTH PERCEPTION IS OFF!" I yelled back at her trying to stabilize the parachute.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO JUST GET ME DOWN!"

"FINE!" I then swiped my hand in front of her face making a magic circle knocking her out. Finally some silence as I turned the parachute to head towards camp, I need to slow down on the leaps because this is going to take a while.

* * *

It took a good three minutes to land. Just before we landed I waved my hand infront of Thalia waking her up and breaking the spell.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?" she yelled into my ear as we landed in the middle of the camp.

"Well," I said morphing the parachute back into my cloak dropping her on the ground, "I just saved you from an arrow turret."

"Just what the Hades are you?"

"Hades… really? Why don't you guys ever just say hell?"

"We say Hades out of respect," Annabeth said coming over with an annoyed face because of her obvious makeover. "Of course you would say hell."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked as she stood up.

"I could tell you or I could not. You seem to be busy at the moment," I said walking away passing Percy and giving him a look.

* * *

"Did you guys really fight each other?" I heard Nico ask Percy and Thalia at the Hades table during lunch. For some reason the children of the big three can sit at each other's table without getting in trouble, which actually means before Mr. D. could say anything I flashed my eye yellow while glaring at him.

"Yeah we did because kelp head decided to pick a fight," Thalia said while pointing at Percy.

"Hey I didn't have a choice because I lost a bet," Percy said putting up his hands defensively.

"Who did you bet with?" Thalia asked Percy giving him a glare. She probably was mainly pissed because percy hit her with a hurricane and threw her into a pine tree where the nymphs threw pinecones at her.

"That would've been me," I said joining the conversation. "It was a bet to see who would win in a fight. Percy lost so I won."

"So you just used me for entertainment?" Thalia asked us reaching for a dagger on her belt.

"No, honestly you were the only one I could think of that would be a bit of a fight for Percy except for maybe Luke but I don't feel like doing necromancy today."

"You know necromancy?" Percy asked me with a curious look on his face.

"Well lets see I put a blood seal on Nico, a sleeping spell on Thalia and I have three enchanted pieces of equipment. I know a couple of things."

"But wouldn't that violate the deal you made with Zeu-" Percy said then stopped himself then looked at Thalia who was staring at me with wide blue eyes.

"What deal?" she said changing her facial expression to serious and glaring at me.

"Well… I can't explain here. Nico," I said and he understood grabbing Percy and Thalia as I grabbed his shoulder and we shadow traveled into the Hades cabin.

"So can you explain now?" Thalia asked feeling a little nauseated.

"Well since Percy and Nico already know you might as well to," I sighed, "There are a lot more things in this world than the Greek Gods. I would be an example. I am an ancient demon named Ayperos. I'm not actually a demon, there has been debate that I am an angel but they are half right. I am what is called a Nephalem. Nephalem is the hybrid between angels and demons which are much more powerful than gods who coincidentally are your parents. Me and some allies started a rebellion in Hell a while back to kill Lucifer, lost, went back and finished the job. I eventually started a peaceful organization called LODA, which there has been talk of a name change lately. Anyway, I confronted your gods about recent attacks on my allies. We ended on a deal where I pretend to be a demigod for four weeks. Oh and these aren't the real color of my eyes," I finished then snapped my fingers changing my eyes back to their natural grayish blue color.

"Wait, wait, what?" Thalia asked then sat down on the couch.

"Simply put, there are more gods and I'm a wee bit more powerful than them."

"So, Artemis sent me to kill you?" she asked me while inching her hand toward her knife.

"No no no. Arty and I know each other. She and my brother sometimes go on hunts together. You've probably met him, well maybe not as a him, us demons can switch genders at will," I snapped my fingers turning me into the girl version of myself I showed the others in my car, "See?"

"So let me get this straight. You're a demon?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Who has killed lots of people?"

"Yeah, and a few demigods."

"The gods think you're more powerful than them?"

"A tiny bit. If I was myself from before my time as a human I would've killed all of your parents."

"And you are going to be a demigod for four weeks?"

"I thought I explained that earlier."

"Plus you're also an angel?"

"I don't advertize that part of me much."

"And you just nonchalantly are able to do this without any problems?"

"Well it would be a problem if-" I was going to say until there was a loud booming sound from outside.

"What was that?" Nico asked us.

"Well it could be a greek monster attacking the camp or it could be-"

"_AYPEROS_!" a loud voice roared from outside.

"Something really really bad." I pulled out my silver spear from my vest pocket and ran out the door.

* * *

**Hello hi what's up. I originally was planning to make this whole epic fight between Percy and Thalia, but then I decided not to because that would take up too much time.**

**Next chapter I promise there will be some children of the big three plus nephalem battle against the monster.**

**Like/Review/Whatever goodbye.**

**BTW part of your hair is standing up.**


	5. The Big Boys attack

**Hello J.V.A. here with the next chapter of my Nico story. I do not own PJO but I do own Jason and LODA.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

3rd person pov

As Jason walked out of the Hades cabin he snapped his fingers and switched back to his regular gender.

"Jason do you have a plan?" Nico asked as he pulled his blade from its sheath.

"Depends on the creature. A zombie, kill it with Angels' Bane. Vampire, impale it in a tree. Dragon, go medieval on it. Blah blah blah," Jason said as his rings turned into the black and white gauntlets.

"How are we supposed to kill it?" Percy asked as his pen turned into Riptide.

"Considering that your weapons are able to wound gods, I'd say that you're fine. It wouldn't hurt to get new weaponry," Jason replied then his cloak turned black. "Anyone have any idea where the fighting is taking place?"

"I'd have to guess the strawberry fields," Thalia said pointing in the direction of the smoke.

"Got it. Nico!" Jason said then Nico grabbed everyone and shadow traveled just behind the barriers the campers have set up.

"Man, these guys do work fast," Jason thought to himself. He then saw the centaur. "Chiron, what's going on here?"

"Good, you kids have arrived," the centaur said addressing the four of them, "Some creature that is not greek has somehow entered the camp and began attacking demanding 'Ayperos' whom should not be here. i'm sorry to ask you kids of this but will you fight this beast?"

"We're not kids," Percy said grabbing a suit of greek armor and the other two did as well, "but we will fight it."

"Chiron," Jason said before Chiron could say something, "I have fought these types of beasties before. The one out there is a rock giant. The creature is capable to break apart into several hundred smaller versions of itself. When they split they become a little weaker but the same to kill it. These guys move under the ground across countries. There is currently," he paused for a second and closed his eye, "three smaller versions and one bigger version under the camp. The smaller versions are under the strawberry field, under the fireworks beach, and near the big pine. The bigger one is between the cabins and the arena. They will all emerge in fifteen minutes." After he finished he opened his eye and sat down on a nearby stump.

"How did you know that," Chiron asked Jason while raising an eyebrow.

"No time for questions. Send every camper you can to the locations of the three smaller ones. I will go and fight the large one," Jason said then started to walk toward the arena.

* * *

Percy's pov

So I took position by the beach because of obvious reasons. According to Jason's predictions the rock giant should be coming out of the ground at any minute and if pokemon has taught me anything it's that water beats rock.

"Percy," I heard Annabeth say from behind me so I turned around, "Do you trust Jason? Even though he is a de-" she stopped herself then leaned in close, "a demon. For all we know he called this 'rock giant' here to kill us all."

"Annabeth," I replied, "he swore on the river styx to act like a demigod for four weeks. He wouldn't call in a buddy on his second day here."

"Yeah but, do you really think it would be in his nature to honor an agreement?"

"Honestly I don't know. He constantly is acting like the good guy and then he does something that makes you think. For now I'm going to trust him because for the time being he is my cousin." After I finished my sentence I heard and felt the ground moving.

"It's starting!" one of the campers screamed. "Fire everything!" another shouted and the archers fired their arrows at the mass of rock that was emerging from the ground only to reveal that what they were shooting at was just the top of the head.

The ground continued to raise the being till only its head had emerged and it was about the size of a cabin, AND THAT WAS ONLY THE FREAKING HEAD! Once the shoulders got out of the ground most of the campers had ran except for the archers because the believed they were at a safe distance. It's upper body was exposed and it was roughly taller than my mom's apartment building, and the one Jason was going against was the tall one.

I charged at the giant and as soon as I moved towards it it stared at me with it's eyes of obsidian. _"Where is Ayperos?"_ it asked me freezing me in my tracks. This is not something I've ever fought before. Maybe I won't even be able to damage it, maybe it won't be affected by the achilles curse and squish me flat. Wait… I realize now. This is something that is much more powerful than me and it can create fear in anyone. I looked over and I saw Annabeth was affected by it. _"Where is Ayperos?"_ it asked again and Annabeth looked as if she was going to break down and cry.

"Hey rock head!" I shouted to get its attention. "To get to Ayperos you have to go through me!" Ok, moment of either bravery or pure stupidity. The rock giant was now fully out of the ground and it looked at me then took one step, on me.

Ow. So the achilles curse does hold up against the rock giant good to know, unless you are under his foot. I can feel tons of pressure on my body and I know it wants to give up but it just can't. I then started to feel the familiar tug in my stomach and the ringing in my ears until I realized I was yelling. Before I knew it I was lifting the giant foot off of me and there was water helping me lift it up, thanks dad. I then threw the foot off of me and used water from the long island sound to rope the giant's foot and trip it. As it fell I used the water to pull it further into the sound until its head was at level with me.

"Like I said, 'To get to Ayperos you have to go through me,'" I then snapped my fingers like Jason always did and the water pulled the giant under never to be seen again.

"Percy," Annabeth said in awe, "That was amazing."

"Come on wise girl. Let's go help the others," I said then pulled Annabeth away from the beach.

* * *

Thalia's pov

I went to my pine just like Jason said and I made it just in time. The giant was starting to come out of the ground. Its upper body was already out of the ground and on the ground countless arrows littered the ground.

"So has anyone tried talking to it?" I asked a small group of campers.

"Yeah," Connor Stoll said, "but it keeps saying the same thing in a creepy voice _'Where is Ayperos'._ Also if you go and talk to it, don't look in its eyes. One of Percy's team came over and told us that it can make you feel fear."

"Thanks Connor, I'll remember that," I said then approached the giant. "Hello there! What would it take for you to leave!?" I asked shouting at it.

_"Ayperos' dead body in my hands and his blood in my stomach,"_ the giant replied.

"I'm sorry but nobody is juicing anyone today, maybe next week. Try then, but in the meantime." I started to summon a tornado on its spot with the wind moving faster and faster.

_"What do you think you're doing? The mountain shall not fall when the wind howls,"_ the giant said being annoyed.

"Honestly, I'm just doing something I watched on the discovery channel. When wind moves fast enough over rock the particles of rock inside the wind, or tornado in this case, knock off some more particles of rock weathering it away to sand," I said over the sound of the wind as it picked up speed. You could see the effect happening as its legs got smaller and smaller until they broke in half along with its arms because they were as thick as twigs. Its torso was to go next until all that was left was it's head. I then stopped the wind and stepped forward. "Don't ever think of attacking this camp again, and tell your friends that back in Hell." I then summoned a lightning bolt and channeled it into my spear then I stabbed the giant head right in between the eyes causing it to explode.

* * *

Nico's pov

We've been sitting at the strawberry fields for a good 14 minutes and during the entire time Chiron has been questioning me about Jason. I can barely stand the guy but now I have to talk about him to a centaur without revealing he is Ayperos.

"Are you sure he is just a normal half-blood?" Chiron asked me for the twenty billionth time.

"Chiron, I met the guy two days ago. He is normal," I replied then the ground started to shake. It was coming.

"Everyone, get ready to fire!" Chiron commanded to the archers. This giant was moving out of the ground at an alarming rate. Its head was already out and its torso was halfway out. It even started to move its head and spoke to us.

"I know Ayperos is here. I can feel him. I can feel his powers of death. He is in this camp but not here. Ayperos is half of the demon he was before, why are you protecting him when you could rid the world of one of its greatest evils?" it asked us. Chiron started to think. You can always tell when he is thinking, he rests his hand under his chin and stares off into space.

"Hey rocks for brains," I shouted at the giant. "I am a son of Hades. I have powers of death and I am in this camp. Does that make me this 'Ayperos' guy, huh?"

"No. You are much too weak. Ayperos has total control over life and death. Not even your father has as much power as him," the giant replied calmly.

"I'll show you power," I said then stabbed my sword into the ground summoning a small army of the dead who instantly attacked the giant. I then stuck out my hands as I felt myself becoming a little sleepier. A giant column of earth shot out of the ground and instead of it being for impalement It wrapped around the giant's upper torso then its legs. It landed on the ground face up so I used the earth to move the giant's head to face me. "How's this for power?" Two columns of earth shot out of the ground and then formed three blades harder than steel. Then the blades fell at an incredible speed cutting the giant up into three pieces, the head, torso and legs. The giant's body then turned into sand before our eyes.

Percy finally made it to our group along with Thalia. "Did these giant's fight back with you guys?" Percy asked Thalia and me.

"Now that you mention it. Mine didn't attack," Thalia told us.

"Mine didn't attack also," I told them.

"One stepped on me," Percy said. "The strange part was that the giant wasn't really trying to fight, it was more like it was observing."

I thought about this for a second the all three of us said at the same time, "Shit, Jason."

* * *

**What did you think? Leave those comments in the reviews.**

**I honestly did this in one night with my computer shooting itself in the foot three times.**

**Anyway, I'm tired so goodnight.**


	6. A new prophecy

**Hey everybody JVA here. I have finished the latest chapter of this here story. I do not own PJO but I do own Jason and LODA. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Jason's pov

Ok so maybe I lied a bit. The other giants were sort of like probes sent to obtain information on the capabilities of half-bloods so it was better formulate a plan to take down the camp. If someone else, say a nephalem, were to fight it then the giant's preparations would be in vain. So yeah, I'm going to fight the giant ass giant that could squash me like a bug since I can't use demonic powers. Thanks Zeus.

As I sat at the arena I could feel the wind picking up. For some reason there was water and dirt inside of the wind. Wait… this creature… is not a rock giant. It is an elemental giant. The elements used to kill the probes were used in the big giant's battles, nut not just the elements, the full extent of their powers. That is what happened, the giant has Percy's strength on water and over water, Nico's control of death and the earth, and Thalia's control over the skies, and all of that is proportional to the size of the giant. This giant may be more powerful than anything I've ever fought before.

After my revelation I turned around and saw that the giant waited for nobody. It had fully emerged and it was the size of about one and a half empire state buildings. It looked down at me and took one small step.

I barely had any time to move away from it. I quickly pulled out my black dagger and struck the giant's foot and that small part of it turned into sand then regenerated back into black stone, ok this will be harder than I anticipated. I quickly flipped my cloak out to my side and a gray motorcycle drove out, then it turned into a gray pegasus with red eyes.

I quickly mounted my horse and she ran off just before the giant could step down again. Flying halfway above the giant's leg I threw my green dagger into the ground and it broke the ground and dead warriors started to crawl out from every era and area, revolutionary, roman legions, spartans, nazis, indians, cowboys, the whole shabang. These soldiers started to attack the giant's feet and when it tried to crush them more cracks in the earth formed and more dead soldiers appeared.

Nearing the waistline of the giant I pulled out my purple dagger and threw it into the base of the giant's spine and watched as it's blood turned from red to black.

After I pulled off that stunt the giant then got angry. it started to treat me and my pegasus as a fly and tried to swat it. After three attempts by the giant my pegasus avoided every attempt of hitting us, that stupid old giant can't hit a newly formed horse of a rider, or so I thought. On the fourth attempt by the giant its fingers hit the back end of the pegasus and threw me off.

Free falling is one of the most peaceful sensations humans have ever felt but only after a second it terrifies you. It makes you think things like "Oh my god I am going to die. Hit the ground and splat, no more me." Except that I've never felt this sensation. I've always thought of it as an opportunity, an opportunity to be free.

* * *

Thalia's pov

Oh gods. Jason has just fallen off of his pegasus. He doesn't seem to be trying to slow his descent. Stupid sky powers. What is the point of them even if I can't save somebody? Jason so far has gained my respect faster than any man has ever done in such a little time and maybe something mor- hold up, Jason is moving.

Jason appears to have developed two bulges on in hack under his cloak and he seems to be slowing down. Wait… he told us that he was a demon, but that he was also an… clever boy.

* * *

Jason's pov

My face was heading towards the ground I felt a familiar tingle in my back as my shirt started to get tighter. Just before I hit the ground two white wings shot out of my back then my wings went onto auto pilot. See, whenever you fly for long periods of time with wings you basically get reflexes that are almost the same as auto pilot.

The giant smarted up and started to use the elements. It summoned a lightning bolt and struck my pegasus/horse turning it back into a motorcycle so I flew by it and caught it in my cloak then it disappeared inside. The giant summoned water out of thin air and tried to hit me with it so I flew out of the way.

As I was at the level of the giant's chest I pulled out my black dagger and threw it into the giant's heart region turning every part of rock into sand. When I managed to reach the giant's head it stared at me with those obsidian eyes as dark as midnight. After I looked it it for a bit I pulled out my red dagger and threw it between the giant's eyes causing an explosion and the giant to gripp its face in pain.

"So," I started speaking to the giant, "what were you hoping to accomplish? I've been here for two days and I get attacked by an elemental giant. What I was supposed to do was to pretend to be a demigod which means sword fighting, pegasus riding, learning greek mythology, maybe sparr with a few monsters, not fight a big ass motherfucker like you. Why did you come here?"

"_To kill you,"_ the giant said uncovering its face from the explosion, which I can honestly say was good work. Its nose was gone and part of its eyebrows and forehead were gone too.

"Well look how that worked out for you. You have three daggers slowly killing you, a small army attacking your feet, and a lot of poison flowing through your veins. I know why you came to kill me but that won't work, you taking my place. The other three wouldn't stand for it and you would crush the poor animal."

"_I shall kill yo-"_ it never finished that sentence because I flew into the giant's throat, and for the record it was not my best plan, this thing needs some monster truck sized breath mints. As I traveled down its throat I pulled my hands up and I heard the giant yell in pain as the green, purple, and black daggers returned to my hands. I quickly pulled my other hand down and felt explosions shake the giant's body and the red dagger flew into my hand, and it created an opening.

As I flew out I saw as the giant broke apart into little specks of sand which were blown away, courtesy of our resident sky princess. Hey I should use that one, it'll be sure to mess with her head.

I could literally feel all of the camper's eyes on me but they couldn't see well since I was so high up. I quickly retracted my wings into my back and went into a free fall. Before I realized it the air was starting to support me slowing my decent. When I finally landed on the ground, well landed is too nice of a word, crashed into Percy was more like what happened.

"Ok, so who saw that epic feat of epicness because I do not want to do that again?" I asked the camp as I stood up, only to receive a wide eyed stare

"Jason," Chiron said as he trotted over, "I would like to speak with you." He started to pull me toward the big house until a girl with flaming red hair ran up to us.

"Chiron! Wait!" the red girl shouted until she stood in front of me. For some reason she had her head down and I could see what appeared to be green smoke coming from her brow. "This demigod, is not normal." She sounded like she was forcing the words to come out. Then her head jerked up and I saw the green burning eyes. Oh, I started to mentally smack myself. She's the oracle of what's her face, I never really paid much attention to greek mythology.

She then started to speak and it sounded a lot different than her normal voice.

"_The children of the three and one more must travel to york to get one of the four._

_To the west to stop the creatures of death._

_In the lands where gods don't tread you must face the undead._

_Problems arise to split from the rest._

_Bonds and oaths shall be put to the test."_

After she finished her eyes stopped glowing and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Seems like we have a new prophecy," Chiron said releasing me. "Jason, you go get your cousins and meet me in the meeting room in the big house. We seem to have a new prophecy."

* * *

**Aaaand we're done. How was that? I decided to make them go on a quest because camp life would be boring for Jason. I will be adding a few new characters into this story from my book later, maybe next chapter.**

**Like, follow, review. Do what you want.**

**See ya**


End file.
